Feelings (Max's side of story)
by maxoline
Summary: Maxoline. This is the story after max got electrocuted back at the diner (S2, Ep24: And the Window of Opportunity). Caroline(Beth Behrs) was extremly worried about Max(Kat Dennings) and it got to the worst point at night...


Max was laying in bed resting herself while thinking about how lucky she was to be alive after she got electrocuted back in the diner when she heard knocks on her bedroom door "max?" caroline been worrying and literally didn't shut up about max's condition since what happened at the diner. she kept asking her to go to the hospital to check on her health because she's afraid that there might be something going on with max after she got electrocuted. Caroline always act like a little kid when it comes to max's health and feelings. "I'm alive caroline" max sighed knowing what she came to ask for a million time that night. "that's not funny max" caroline came closer to max and then sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "look caroline, I keep telling you I'm fine ever since we left the diner and nothing has changed ever since. What else do you want me to tell you?" max told her with a slightly high and annoyed voice. "I'm sorry I'm just really worried max. you have no idea how worried I was. And I still am" she frowned. Max sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly no matter what she says, she wont be able to erase the worries away out of caroline's mind. "you wanna sleep here tonight?so you don't have to keep coming back and forth checking up on me if I'm still breathing" she then made a space for caroline to tuck in to the bed. "still not funny max" she tucked in to the bed beside max and cover herself and max with a blanket. "I know I've been asking you this a thousand times tonight but are you sure you're alright max?" she came closer to max and hold her arm. Max got really annoyed and got rid of caroline's hand off her "MILLION times caroline, I am fine. now please shut up and go get some sleep" max covers herself with the blanket to her shoulder and turn her back away from caroline. Caroline doesn't say anything anymore she's still worried but she knows max would kill her if she ask another question. So she cover herself up too and tries to get some sleep.

An hour later, max still awake. She couldn't sleep as easy as she used to everytime someone is sleeping in the bed with her. she just doesn't get used to it. She turn herself back to face caroline. It's not the first time they're sleeping together. Caroline has asked to sleep with her more than any guy she knew because caroline often to feel cold, or scared, or sometimes she just doesn't want to sleep outside. and caroline is max's only weakness ever since they met so max mostly say yes to her even though she tried to say no everytime. She hates it when caroline is being whiny about the cold or being alone but in the other side she doesn't want her to get cold or being scared. It's always a battle between herself when it comes to caroline. It's just max doesn't get used to the feeling she has right now and max is the kind of person who doesn't like anything that has to do with feelings.

Max has this feeling everytime she sees caroline sleeping. She has no idea what it is. She thought maybe she just like it when caroline's mouth is shut. But no, she just like it when caroline look peaceful in her sleep. But tonight caroline doesn't look as peaceful as she used to when shes asleep. She seemed to have something going on in her mind. Max knew how worried caroline was but there was nothing she can do about it. So she just sighed and came closer to caroline, she was hesitate but she decided to hold her hand hoping she would feel better in her sleep and of course she hoped carolline won't be waking up to max holding her hand. That would be a disaster for max. Max then decided to close her eyes and try to get some sleep.

Her sleep didn't last long she heard voices like someone is in pain. She opened her eyes and find caroline moaning, sweating and crying. This is the first time she ever sees someone like that. She got a little panic because at first she thought caroline was in pain but then she knew it was a nightmare when caroline yelled max's name and asking her not to die.

Max then try to wake caroline up. At first try it didn't work until she held caroline's shoulders and lift her up to sitting position and calling her name repeatedly. Caroline finally opens her eyes with tears and quickly find max's eyes and yell "max!" and hugged her as tight as she could "max oh my god you're alive" while her cry got harder. Max hugged her back tries to calm her down. She could literally feel caroline's heartbeat and it was thumping so hard. "I'm here. I'm here it's alright" while she rubbed caroline's back. they were hugging each other for a few minutes until caroline feel a little calmed down and finally realize it was just a nightmare. Max finally let her go but still holding onto caroline's shoulders "are you alright?" max asked full of worries trying to find her eyes "I was so scared max" caroline looked down and cover her face with her hands still crying. Max then take caroline's hands away from her face, wipe her tears and hold her hands tight "it was just a dream. I am here. see?" max talking while trying to find caroline's eyes "look at me" max insist then caroline finally look at her "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere okay?" max is waiting for her answer but she doesn't say anything "I'm not leaving you" she pulled caroline into her and hugged her tight not letting her to move. "caroline please say something you're making me worried now" while still not letting her go "don't you ever get electrocuted ever again" caroline said with a slight smile on her face. max smirked with a relief. "don't worry. I'm not gonna die anymore. I already sold my soul to the devil so now I'm immortal" caroline finally laughed. Max then slowly pull the blanket to cover both of them and slowly bring caroline back to bed.

Max wanted to know what happened in the dream but max knew it's just gonna make her sad again so she changed her mind. "are you okay now?do you want me to get you water?" max was ready to get up from the bed but caroline pulled her shirt stopping her "no just stay and hold me" caroline asked "cant I just get you a glass of water instead?" max frowned "please max" whined caroline.

Max sighed. Max both hate and love it when caroline act like a child. It makes her feel like she's wanted. Shes never been wanted by anyone in her entire life. Caroline was the first and probably the only person who ever wanted max. "fine. you're such a kid. Come here" she opened her arm so caroline cuddles up to her and put her head on max's shoulder and rest her arm on max's stomach. Max then pull caroline closer and rest her head on hers. They're completely feel so safe and comfortable with each other "max?" called caroline after a few minutes of silence "oh god cant you feel me still breathing right there?" she joked "its not that max" caroline threw a little laugh "then what is it?" max wondered "we haven't talked about this but im sorry we got into a fight back at the diner. I didn't mean what I said about you and about us being done" caroline looked down while playing with the edge of max's shirt "yeah im sorry too. I didn't mean what I said either" max sighed not knowing what else to say "and max, remember when I told you that all I care about is us and our future together?" caroline looked up to her wanting an answer "yes?" max looked back at her "I really meant that max. and after you died even worse after I had the nightmare, it really got me that I don't want to lose you at all. I cant. I don't want to be done with you. Ever" she paused then gave max a kiss on the cheek "I love you so much max" caroline smiled and rest her head back to max's shoulder and reached for max's hand and held it.

Max didn't say anything, she just smiled to herself. That kind of smile which came out naturally even when she forced herself not to. Max bet herself 20 bucks which is all she had that she was blushing and smiling uncontrollably like a little girl who just got her first kiss and love confession. But it really was the first time someone genuinely feel that way about her. Max would say the same thing to caroline but she decided not to. Talking about feelings is really not her thing plus, it makes her wants to throw up. But she pulled caroline closer and held her hand back before she let herself fell asleep. She wished caroline would know how much she also love her.

They don't know what kind of relationship they're having, what kind of feelings they feel towards each other, but what they do know is that they love each other more than anyone in their lives and for now, that's the only thing that matters.


End file.
